BROKEN
by APSH
Summary: She was raped.. by her own husband. A child anticipated by everyone is growing in her womb, love blooms in between the strained couple as her belly grows bigger.. As the miracle of her life happens before her eyes, a snake creeps its way out to snatch their happiness away. M for reasons, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken

Genre: Romance, hurt, humor. Tragedy.

Pairing: Sasuke X Hinata.

Add. Notes: slight OOC.

Rating: M

* * *

Summary: She was raped.. by her own husband. A child anticipated by everyone is growing her womb, love blooms in between the strained couple as her belly grows bigger.. Suddenly a snake creeps its way out to snatch their happiness away. M for reasons, R&R.

What if the Uchiha clan wasn't killed? Uchiha Itachi was the Anbu and a man known in Uchiha clan famous for his talent, while his brother remained the second. Yet, Sasuke did his best chasing after his brother, the younger Uchiha ended up being the Konoha police force head, and the clan head. The Hokage is still the Yondaime, he and his wife Uzumaki Kushina, both are very much alive.. Sasuke was sought after by many girls, the best rookie of the class, second prodigy of the Uchiha clan, rival and friend to Uzumaki Naruto. Now is the husband to the Hyuuga heiress through arranged marriage, whom was in love with his rival- Naruto. Still feeling that he lacked something in his life that was near perfect, he unleashed all his feelings into his action, by attacking his wife, who was taking too much time into giving in to his rising need.

_So here we go with the story.._

**_WARNING: LEMON! So you've been warned! You know what to do! Tata!_**

* * *

Her hair was disheveled, the mass of midnight blue strands spreaded onto the white mattress. Her clothes were torn and tattered, evident of some blood due to violence was there on her skin (but it wasn't hers, the blood belongs to the rapist), and her chest was bare with little reddish marks of suckling left by the perpetrator of such unforeseen act. Her eyes were puffy due to crying, lips were flushed pink due to assaults, her face flustered from pain, and embarrassment. She was left half naked on the futon, cold, and to shiver. He left her after the first night he spent with her on the bed. This was the first time Uchiha Sasuke did this to her, he was never a cold man, he was never violent, he never spoke words that hurts her, heck he treasured her like a princess. From the day he married her, a year ago. When they were 18, he promised he would wait for her, he wouldn't touch her out of her consent and chose to sleep on the cold floor with a pillow and sheet. But.. why now? how did this happened? What made him go berserk on her like this? what was the reason? Where lies the trigger? She didn't know..

Tears that formed at the brink of her white orbs travelled down to her flushed cheeks, endlessly. She had been crying herself to sleep. The 19 year old woman didn't know what she had to do. What would married woman do when their husband raped them? She didn't know what to do.. her mother wasn't there to comfort her.. she cant turn to Mikoto to talk about this situation, if she knows her sweet baby did this kind of act to a delicate creature such as Hinata, the woman would be heartbroken. Hinata clutched the sheets and turned her bare body to her left, she shook and shuddered, holding her soft, muffled sobs in her throat. Too afraid if she cried openly she might wake others in the house. The woman closed her eyes, her tears were shed silently against the soft pillow. Her labored breath hitched holding in its remorse. Voice cracked but no sound came after that. Hinata cried silently in the darkness of the early morning 6 to be precise, alone, in her bed.

'_Why.. Sasuke?'_ her mind taunted.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_`-Few hours back-_

"_S.. Sasuke?" she managed to let out a painful whisper of that name while his calloused hands tightened its grips around her neck the very second she uttered his name._

_Yes.. Uchiha Hinata had no idea why she had been pinned to the wall of their bedroom, and she was being choked to death by her husband. Silent darkness of the night enveloped their room; Sasuke was in his Uchiha Police force clothes. There was rage.. in his eyes, confusions, questions, unfortunately despair..? Why? She didn't know.. and desire! (Gasp) She knows why._

_Tears cascaded down to her cheeks, her eyes widened at the shock of learning his emotions all at once with a glance using her all-seeing eyes. She was unable to swallow behind his grip. She knows Sasuke was a gentlemen but she never saw this side of him before. Before she could do anything after being still and stiffened, stunned in shock starting from the moment she was pulled out of her bed and pinned to walls by her husband, Sasuke let go of his rough grip on her throat. She panted heavily to let some sweet air enter her lungs, she ran her hands to her throat easing the pain on her neck by stroking it. She looked questioningly at Sasuke who stopped pinning her. _

_Sasuke who stood dangerously closed to her, began to run his hands over her clothes, tearing them apart. Hinata nearly shrieked at him if he didn't close her mouth with his other hand, she would've. The Uchiha pushed his body against his wife on the wall, pressing himself onto her he blew his hot breath to her ears. Sasuke leaned closer, trailing his lips to the nape of her neck. She gasped in surprised when she felt his hot, wet mouth engulfed a part of neck into his mouth, nibbling her skin with his teeth. Sasuke shot his eyes into hers, his gaze piercing through her soul almost immediately. He bent his head to capture her lips, Hinata turned away refusing him. Sasuke leaned to her exposed neck again, smirking against her skin, he kissed her gently as he felt her shudder against him. She tried to protest but oddly couldn't find her voice when she needed it the most._

_He pulled the rest of torn articles of her silk clothes off her, tossing them to the floor. Sasuke scooped her over his shoulder and walked to the futon ahead. She thrashed at her husband wildly as he pushed her to the futon and blocked her escape with his body. The Uchiha casted of his yukata in a swift movement pulling both his and her undergarment off. She eyed the torn part of the silk that lay on floor. He held both her wrist above her head with one hand and had the other to explore her exposed pale, creamy white skin. She gasped at his touch Sasuke didn't hesitate doing it to her even for a second. He plunged his lips to hers in a blink, closing her mouth shut, not allowing her to scream as she pleased. _

_Hinata's face flushed red when his hands traveled down from her cheek, to her neck, her chest, cupping her breasts. She bit her lips when he massaged her, he placed butterfly kisses on her skin, kissing her navel roughly, leaving a reddish mark over there. The Hyuuga couldn't suppress a moan, when his hands travelled lower down from her hips to her private part. Her eyes shot open, sensing that he was doing something dangerous. She did her best squirming under him, trying to wriggle her way out of his grip. Sasuke growled at her warning her to stay low. Crouching on his knees on top of her, the Uchiha hurriedly pulled her right hand and traced her finger to his chest while showing off how he looked like under those clothes. She never saw him this way before, even after they were married, none revealed their bodies to each other. She blinked and her face flushed when she felt his heart plummeting against his chest, rapidly enough for her to feel it. _

_Sasuke slammed himself on her stopping her from escaping, he held her shoulders roughly pushing her back against the futon. He pressed himself on her feeling her under him excited him greatly, his rock hard, rough skin against her soft, delicate skin and the friction of their movement that emitted heat wave stimulating desire to peak in both of them. Hinata gasped when she caught a glimpse of his full arousal, it was very .. big. She looked away clutching her eyes tightly closed. She could feel Sasuke's lips on hers once more on the forced kiss. The woman closed her eyes whole while letting her husband do what he wants to do to her, she was the wife.. she knew, sooner or later this has to happen. But she didn't want it to happen this way, throughout the whole year she spent with him, she turned to actually like him.. But now.. she didn't know anymore._

_The Uchiha kissed her jaw line, suckling her neck slowly, savoring the taste of her bare skin. He trailed his fingers down to her arousal, touching her, swirling his finger in a pattern. The woman whimpered under him, trying her best denying him and his advances on her. She bit her lip harder, arching her head back, when Sasuke suckled her breast, biting her, kissing her, licking her. These were all so foreign to her, she felt pained and sickly she felt pleasured by his touch. She snapped her head to her sides, punching the Uchiha above her, protesting against him when he parted her thighs wide open. She knew where this was going, and all she felt was fear. She knew sex for the first time will hurt. Sasuke pinned both her wrist and gripped them firmly to her sides as he lowered his hips, tugging himself under her, in between her thighs. _

"_S.. Sasuke… Sasuke, no! AANH!" she cried._

_The man arched his hips forward, plunging into her hot, wet cavern, fully. She cried sharply, while Sasuke groaned when her finger nails that dug into his chest, causing blood to trickle down falling and splashing onto her tummy, but he was blinded by the pleasure he felt his length being enveloped by her really tight vaginal muscles. He stopped when he noticed the twist in her face, he saw her in pain, fresh tears travelled down to her cheeks. Few minutes of longs breaths, he pulled out only to plunge back with full force back into her. Sasuke kissed her gently and slowed his pace. She cried in between her suppressed moans, as he hugged her, kissing her gently while thrusting his length in and out of her. Soon following his slow pace, she bit her lip, biting a moan; her pain seemed to dissipate as a wave of electrifying pleasure hit her. Sasuke started to increase his speed while Hinata's breathes came heavily with each thrust. All she could hear was her own voice that was so foreign even to herself, and Sasuke's harsh breaths. _

_His hips started to slam and came flapping skin to skin against her picking up his pace, watching her stifled moans and groans, her withheld heavy breathing only caused him to want more. The frictions of movement generating sensation and more heat emitting from it, causing him unable to control himself he let a growl escape his throat. Her reactions to his advances were restrained yet her pleasure was evident as her arms snaked its way circling his neck, pulling him closer to herself without realizing it. _

_Hinata yelped and flipped her weak head back and forth in pain as he pulled her hips even closer to his he pushed even deeper into her, grabbing her thighs he wrapped her legs around him, losing control over his mind the Uchiha plummeted himself harder and harder. Feeling the pain came over her lower part again Hinata gasped sharply at each of his thrust and pushed her arms over his chest weakly trying to get him off her, but Sasuke held her hips close to his firmly, not letting her wriggling form go at any moment. She began to heave and exhale sharply at his each push, she arched her back, causing her chest to rise pressing against him. He rocked his hips back and forth holding her tightly wrapped legs in place. Blood oozed from her broken barrier and flow out in between her thighs as she cried softly with each of his rough thrust. _

"_Just.. a little more.. please.."_

_Hinata heard his husky plea, as a shudder of moan escaped her throat. Soon his hips came crashing into hers in a swift movement, releasing all of his seeds into her. Her moan ended in a soft cry as he pulled away a little before plunging back in, spilling all the last bits of his sperms into her cervix, letting out a deep, low, long breathy groan. This was his first experience, for an Uchiha like him bedding with his wife is a sacred ritual. And Uchihas have longer marriage than any other due to the fact that they strongly with hold to that one principle._

_Breathing heavily the Uchiha collapsed on top of his wife, feeling himself still joined into her intimately. He felt the urge to continue, yet he let her relax, he knew he had hurt her and he didn't want to hurt her more than he already had. She was heaving heavy breathes tired from the sex, she looked into his smoky eyes. He felt stabbing pain when she looked at him accusingly, he remembered what he promised to her a year ago on their wedding night. He felt ashamed for forcing himself on her. The Uchiha leaned down to her lip, kissing her gently, he pulled his lengthy member out of her, with a muffled groan. Placing his forehead on top of hers, he breathed in deeply of her lavender scent that was mixed with his citrus, sandalwood scent, with the musky stench of sex that floated around them. _

_Sasuke opened his eyes gazing down to her pale white orbs warmly, he whispered earnestly, "I'm.. sorry.."- _' Hinata.. I love you'_ his mind whispered._

_With that The Uchiha found sleep cuddling to his wife, resting his cheek to her soft breast. Hinata still shivered, her body ached all over. The pain was more intense at her lower legs, she knew he took her virginity by this one night, tears oozed down from her eyes. She felt so vulnerable, broken, and sore. His earnest apology didn't answer her questions.. she wanted to fall in love with the man before she gives him her body, she didn't know what he felt about her, even though they were married she didn't know what she meant to him, did he love her? to do this to her, did he do it by the urge to release his arousal, desire or love? The girl lay stiff on the futon on her back, having Sasuke wrap himself on top of her. Slowly her eyes started to drift into sleep. Once she opened her eyes, she felt light, the weight that rested on her the last night was gone. She noticed it was early in the morning, and guessed that he had managed to get up, and escape for his work before she could catch him._

_**~End Of Flashback~ **_

* * *

"Gimme that back! Taroo-chaan~" a small child around 8 years was chasing after her brother who took her precious doll without her permission along the streets of Uchiha compound.

Sasuke walked with his team mate and best friend Uzumaki Naruto, his brother Uchiha Itachi who took a day off, and his fellow shinobi friends Shikamaru around evening. Hands deeply hidden his pocket, forming a fist. He wore a jounin west over his short –sleeved Konoha police uniform. Arms wrapped with black band-aids, his raven hair flew as the wind stroked the streets down with its gentle breeze. His face was void of the tension and confusion he felt inside, instead he wore an indifferent expression as to listening to what Naruto was babbling about his Genin team, their progresses, their talents and how they bug him. Sasuke's eyes followed the two little kids that were playing in the Uchiha compound streets, so carefree, so happy, blissful in the ignorance of childhood.

A deep, soft yet masculine voice snapped him back to reality, "Sasuke..".

Sasuke looked at Itachi who was staring right through him, his brows furrowed in worry, question in his eyes, "what happened?" Itachi asked quietly.

The low whisper of Itachi's voice seemed to reach the blonde, interested he nudged the Uchiha by his elbow and asked, "yeah! I felt something so off about you today, what's wrong teme? What? You can tell us.".

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat to his seat when they arrived to a famous restaurant to have some steak, Shikamaru eyed the younger Uchiha and muttered something, "woman are troublesome right?".

The Nara seemed to nail him right on the head, when he saw Sasuke snapped his head to his direction, his onyx eyes stared at the Nara, Shikamaru smirked saying, "BINGO.".

Itachi sighed and shook his head, "Sasuke.. what did you do? Is Hinata-chan okay?".

Naruto the fist adorning his Uchiha friends' calloused hands, the Uzumaki frowned at it and asked Sasuke in more of his serious tone, "Sasuke.. what did you do to Hinata?".

The silent Uchiha who never touched alcohol in his almost twenty years of life, gulped 3 rounds of sake into his throat, not minding its burning, bitter taste. The Uchiha bent his head and snapped back facing the three pairs of eyes that watched with shock, 2 seriously tensed face and a comical face stared back at him. Sasuke closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath.

"I.. raped her.".

* * *

_**~End~**_

_**Hi! its me APSH! Nice to meet'ya! so umm.. this is my first try on writing citrus scene.. i hope i didn't screw up much, i haven't wrote it before, i just hope you like my first attempt.. so tell me what do you think about my story. So tell me how you feel about Sasuke and Hinata in this story.. and by the way, i don't own Naruto..**_

_**So as you know, please review.. X Review = X Update..**_

_**Take Care!**_


	2. Chapter 2

BROKEN

* * *

2

* * *

The white eyed Uchiha house-hold mistress set her feet on the cold tiles of the floor. Staring down to her feet at the shredded garment of elegant and expensive kimono that she wore last night that's was inches away from her toes. Hinata was spaced out, her body was aching and she felt really sore. The woman sighed inaudibly, tugging the bed sheet tightly wrapped around her feminine body, hiding all her features perfectly with the white piece of cloth. She walked up to take a long bath in the morning.

Each and every morning as she woke before the sun rises, she always had the tendency to admire the chirping sounds of early birds that flew in Sasuke's favourite garden; she would love the coaxing feeling of chilling air moist with morning mist that envelops her exposed warm skin stroking it as the breeze passes by. Morning is a time that she loves to dwell in and she even dreams if the time of her being able to enjoy the feeling will be prolonged. But today, it was different from any other day. She was oblivious to most of the things around her. She felt only pain, and it was so vexing enough making even the simplest actions as walking to the shower was the most painful journey she ever made in her life. The more she felt the pain, the more frequent she remembers last night's incident. It was making her day a though one.

Her pale lilac tinted eyes stared into space as the chilling cold water splashed against her skin. She closed her eyes, tilting her head up, fully submerging under the shower, she wondered if the water that flew over her body could wash away the feeling of being dirtied. She stood there just letting the water trace every inch of her skin washing away all the remnants of his blood and his touch on her. She knew no matter how much she tried to erase it, the evidence of what he did would always remain in her thoughts, her heart and memory. More significantly he left her soul to tear apart, the trust that she had for him was almost lost. Tears leaked from the corners of her closed eyes, cascading down to her cheeks mixing with the shower drops. Water flows... Water heals… Can the same water drain her pain away from her?

She tolerated most of the insults when she was a 'useless' daughter who doesn't fit the heiress title back in the Hyuuga compound, but she never felt this feeling before. She felt like she was a trash. It pained her to no end; even the tortures were to end the night before it left a scar deep in her heart that most likely will never heal. Sasuke, what can he do now to earn forgiveness from her?

* * *

Pale, fine long fingers rested on the door, sliding it open. The midnight blue haired woman walked out of the bath with a towel wrapped around her hour glass figure that she hid from being obvious under her over sized clothes in her youth. The towel plopped down to her feet as she removed it; walking to her dresser Hinata eyed the reddish marks that were placed all over her neck, chest and breasts on the mirror that reflected it. No matter how much she scratched them, they didn't disappear. The hickeys that he made on her were so obvious that she had to cover them with makeup. Quickly getting dressed into Uchiha's formal black and bright blue kimono, she clipped her chest length bangs that were framing her face back with a white ornamented butterfly clip. She had worn as little make up as possible that only complimented more on her natural beauty.

Gritting her teeth the woman endured her pain as she silently walked out of her room greeting her in laws making them the morning tea and refreshments. Politely telling them that had a meeting to attend, Hinata skipped her morning breakfast. Mikoto was worried of course; she was concerned that her daughter in law might be ill.

Hinata placed the tea that she prepared on the desk for Fugaku and offered another to Mikoto, the onyx eyed woman glanced at Hinata as she received the tea from her daughter in law.

"Good morning father in law" Hinata voiced to the stern faced Uchiha that was reading the morning newspaper.

"Hn." Was all his response, totally impassive, as usual.

Hinata smiled to Mikoto, and greeted, "Good morning mother in law, I made some herbal tea and soba to go with it… I hope you like it"

Mikoto smiled warmly and said, "It's always delicious if my daughter in law makes it, right Fugaku?" Mikoto turned to her husband.

Fugaku spared a glance at his wife tearing his eyes away from the papers; he moved his stare from his wife to the white eyed Uchiha who stood in their presence in the dining hall.

Fugaku gave her a curt nod and said, "Hn… Indeed."

Mikoto smiled brightly at the indigo blue haired girl and said, "Where is your plate Hinata-chan? Aren't you having any?"

Hinata shook her head and said, "No Mikoto-sama, I... have a meeting so I have to go soon… So, please excuse me…"

_'There is something odd about Hinata today… she seems, tired…'_ Mikoto gasped at her own thoughts and blurted out her question at Hinata out of the blue, "[gasp] Are you sick Hinata? Do you have any morning sickness?"

Hinata was taken aback by that sudden question that was too forward, well… This is Uchiha Mikoto, of course she'd be worried, this woman is Sasuke's mother and she is a smart woman that is not easy to fool.

The girl blushed red at the forwardness of her mother in law, and she was embarrassed when even Fugaku looked at her expectantly, for a second she thought that they were kidding, but no, the vibes around them indicated to her that they were dead serious. Well, actually Fugaku was.

Mikoto suddenly jumped from her seat to Hinata's side inspecting her body, more prominently at her abdomen, feeling her hand over on Hinata's stomach if it had small protruding lump.

Deeply embarrassed Hinata blushed and stuttered at her mother in law, "M.. Mother… I-I am alright… I'm o-okay… m-mother. I am n-not s-sick... I-m h-healthy…"

Hinata stared down at Mikoto who was inspecting her abdomen closely, placing her ears on it while rubbing her hands on her hips, "hmm… hmmm… It's okay I know, only normal woman can get pregnant…"

Hinata gasped and stuttered again, "I-! [gasp] I am not p-p-pregnant mother…"

Mikoto stood up from bending down to Hinata's stomach, the woman smiled with a thumbs up, her smile glinted as she said, "It's alright, you're healthy! You can get pregnant at any time soon!"

Hinata stared at the onyx eyed woman, appalled by her she thought, _'But… isn't that too soon? I-It happened o-only last night! But h-how did she know?'_

Mikoto smirked as she saw the bewildered look on her daughter-in-law's face, she chuckled and ended up laughing at Hinata as she said, "It's a joke, its' a joke… [sigh] you're way too easy to tease with Hinata-chan…"

Hinata stared at Mikoto dumbly as the woman went back to her seat, Hinata glanced at Fugaku but there was no amusement or expectation that she witnessed before in him, the old man was back to being emotionless.

The next thing Mikoto stated made Hinata stare at her mother in law out of stupor, "But I really wanted a grandchild too… oh! Not one! But a lot of them! Ufuu~ Fugaku might not say it, but he was staring at his friends that were pampering their grand-kids, he was burning with jealousy! You should have seen his face! Hahaha!"

Fugaku glared at Mikoto and turned his gaze back to his newspaper and continued his reading with an awkward cough. Hinata merely dropped her gaze and blushed, she didn't know what to do, she wasn't aware of the fact that they wanted grandchildren so badly. She wasn't a good daughter in law after all… Mikoto who was done with her food helped Hinata carry back the plates to the kitchen, guiding her daughter in law for a private conversation.

Hinata lifted her gaze at Mikoto and smiled genuinely, "I'm so-" she was about to apologize, but Mikoto cut her words as the woman walked over to her.

She whispered, "It's okay, we could wait you know…"

Hinata stared at Mikoto, she was in the brink of tear when Mikoto snapped her thoughts out of her head by saying, "By the way, why are you wobbling while you walk Hinata, are you really okay? You should rest if it hurts you know…"

Hinata blinked her tears away taking an opportunity to think of a white lie, "A… ano, I slipped in the bathroom today, so… I got a sprained ankle m-mother…"

_'Good… but not good enough, shoot! Not good!'_ Hinata thought to herself as she thought of her spontaneous lie that she as not very good at. Mikoto knows she's a doctor; can't a medical ninja heal herself with her chakra for simple injuries like a sprained ankle? Suddenly Mikoto's eyes widened a fraction when she spotted something that was right on the place. She startled Hinata once she asked her the question.

"Nice… love bites… where did you get them from? The Sasuke store?" Mikoto asked her with smirk adorning her lips and eyes glinting with mischief.

"a-(!)" Hinata widened her eyes covering her neck with palm quickly, "I-it isn't t-too o-obvious r-right?"

"Haha! I knew it! Yeay! Better spread the good news!" Mikoto clutched her hand into fist as she laughed.

"Mother!" Hinata blushed as Mikoto continued to laugh.

* * *

Walking ahead out of the mansion, Hinata was not aware that she was being followed. She hated Sasuke. And the reasons for hating him are increasing; first he was the reason why Mikoto was teasing her more than usual today, because of him she couldn't enjoy walking to elsewhere, and then- the sly glances people were giving her when she tried her best to walk properly. She walked- oh… more like wobbled her way to the meeting place in the Hokage conference room where they held it. All the clan's head were invited and since Sasuke was out with the Police she had to take care of this. Fugaku had offered to go, but she politely denied and insisted on going there herself. Mikoto suggested a piggy back ride jokingly to the Hokage tower, teasing her again. She was there before anyone was present; being early has its own advantages. One of it is that people will not notice her weird way of walking, much to her embarrassment.

* * *

"I… raped her."

"Huh? Come again?" a husky, deep manly voice of somebody was heard from his back, Sasuke answered without looking at who it was.

"I- Raped- Her."

.

..

...

All the three of them turned pale white, their souls left their body, their widened eyes turned white- pupil less mirroring the famous byakugan, all three of them stared at the Uchiha in shock and the first one to snap out of anger reacting to Sasuke's repeated words was the blonde knucklehead. The next sip of sake that the Uchiha was about to take splashed to his face as a fist came flying to his face locking with his jaw, dislocating it in the process. The said unknown man who voiced his curiousness before glomped the Uchiha, hoisting him up with his wide arms, squishing him in his arms, Naruto who was about to throw another bunch of full power packed punches stopped in the middle of it as he stared up at the man who was giving Sasuke a 'hug'.

"S-STOP! C-CAN BREATH!" Sasuke said to the man clutching his arms pulling it away from his body.

Shikamaru, Itachi and Naruto looked up at the unknown man who suddenly appeared in the middle of their conversation that might have turned into a potential battlefield.

"Hahaha! So you did as just as I said kid?" the old man in about his fifties asked Sasuke after placing back the Uchiha on the chair, who in turn didn't answer his question but was coughing holding his chest, glaring at the man.

Itachi glared at the man who squished his brother breathless, the elder Uchiha confronted the stranger "Who are you? What weird things did you said to my brother?"

The man flashed a bright smile, clutching his eyes close, the man bent down to the earth performing some jutsus that were very fast to read, Itachi narrowed his eyes and caught them all in a glimpse.

_'Kuchiyose no jutsu?'_ Itachi thought as he stared sceptically noting the jutsu that was performed by the old man.

Thick white smoke covered the atmosphere once he sealed the jutsu with his blood on the floor. All the people in the restaurant scattered in panic as they thought that the place was being attacked. They scrambled to their feet running out of the door, while females and some males among the customers screamed their heads off giving off a false alarm; ninjas took immediate cover the place to capture the person that they thought was the criminal, ready in guard to fight against him. As the smoke cleared the man stood on tops of his summon with large scrolls in his possession. His smile blinded people's eyes, Shikamaru, Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke had to cover their eyes as the said man shone in his bright, smoky and flashy entry.

Itachi and Naruto stared at the man cockeyed, both thinking the same thing at once, '_just who the heck is he?'_

"Behold…" The man trailed in his sentences creating suspense to the situation.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

A/N: Hey! How are you all? I hope you're happy and healthy! Happy 2013 yea! Sorry I took very long time to give an update for you, in all honesty I was really struggling to get the story's plot right. It took me some time, I couldn't get anything planned out clearly so, I finally decided to let it go on the flow spontaneously, so be warned, the updates for this story will be inconsistent, I will take time updating it, but worry not, from now onwards reviewers will be getting PM's from me when I update the chapters for it. Sorry again.

Reviews please :)


End file.
